


I Only Wanted

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [46]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kiki's final thoughts.
Series: Finding My Way [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	I Only Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: I Only Wanted  
Characters: KiKi Jerome  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Major Character Death.  
Summary: Kiki's final thoughts.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 180 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Know

FMW #46: I Only Wanted

When the door opened, she had thought it was Griffin. Turned out that it was Ryan Chamberlain. 

She paused and was about to ask him what he was doing, but before the words could come out he thrust one hand forward and she gasped as a knife went through her stomach.

Kiki stared at him in surprise, as she crumbled to the floor. She looked down at her body and watched as the blood leaked out of her.

Her eyes locked on Ryan's and they stared at each other as she laid dying. The words came out a whisper and blood dripped from her lips as she spoke. "After Morgan and Dillon, I only wanted to be happy. I wanted to know what it was like to have a family. I won't get that now."

Ryan looked at Kiki and after she spoke he said, "It doesn't matter now. Ava's gonna pay for lying to me and tricking me to fall for her. You just happened to be collateral damage."

Kiki's eyes closed a few moments later, she coughed, and then her body went limp.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
